Welcome to Suplex City
by ambrosesnerd
Summary: Beth Foley was one the biggest gang member in Suplex City History. Currently running the shield with Seth, Roman and Dean. How will they stay alive and dominant in Suplex City with so many gangs around and what if someone was also after her to become part of his gang. SethRollins/OC/FinnBalor. Feat. Nexus, Authority, Wyatts, Shield and The Bullet Club.


**Hi Guys! Been a while since i done a fiction but this idea kind of came from playing mafia 3 so thanks 2K Games. I hope you enjoy my first chapter let me know if you love it !**

 **Much Love**

 **Beth**

 **A/N: I don't own any WWE character only Beth Foley!**

* * *

The brunette stood in the secluded alleyway behind the Nexus warehouse her long brown hair flowing in the wind. Her body cladded out in black tactical gear and black heels as she quietly headed towards the back door of the warehouse.

'Boys, can you read me?' she whispered into the headset hidden by her hair.

'Loud and Clear, baby girl' Roman responded

Beth sighed a little relieved that one was there to back her up. 'Scared we weren't here,doll' Dean teased laughing a little

'We are about to take down the nexus, big task I need all my boys' Beth smirked as she spoke 'Rollins, are you at the sniper rifle yet?'

'Yeah gorgeous, just lining my shot now' Seth replied

'We all know the plan.' Beth Questioned and they all responded. 'Radio silence from now on till I give the cue'

She ran to the front entrance and approach the door seductively. There stood their muscle Mason Ryan.

'You have a lot of nerve coming here, love' His british twang coming through

'Do I really? I just wanted to talk to your boss, I got a business proposition for him' Beth smirked 'I was hoping he would indulge me'

Mason sighed and opened the door 'Barrett says he will see you' Mason growled 'Gabriel will take you to him'

'Thank You Mason' Beth sweetly replied and walked into the warehouse.

'Foley, what are you doing here?' Gabriel frowned 'Barrett not happy you want to see him'

'I'm not happy to be here either' Beth growled as Justin let her in the office.

'Well Well if it isn't the Shield slut' Wade laughed

'Very funny Barrett' Beth snarled walking over to the window in the room. 'So I bet your wondering why I'm here'

'Of course but I have a feeling' Barrett smirked pouring a whiskey for himself.

'Suplex City looks so good from up here' Beth laughed 'If only people knew how dangerous this town is'

'Just as dangerous as you are' Barrett said smoothly

'Oh don't start hitting on me' Beth snapped 'You trespassed on to shield land and took over my business'

'I have no idea what you are talking about?' Wade smirked grabbing her chin affectionally 'I'm just taking back what is rightful mine'

'Don't' Beth growled pulling away from him 'You broke my heart so I left. You only have yourself to blame. Just stay away from me and the shield. If you DARE step foot on your turf you will regret it'

'I won't stop till I get you back' Barrett snapped grabbing her arm 'I won't stop because you come here to warn me'

'Then it's on your head' Beth spat 'You will regret the day you cross the shield'

Suddenly you heard a click from Barrett gun. 'You are mine' Barrett growled

'Wade, what are you doing?' Beth panicked

'See now you call me Wade' He said aiming the gun at her.

'If I can't have you, Beth. No one can do you understand. Not Balor, Not Rollins, No one.' He shouted

Beth felt tears brim in her eyes, this isn't how life was meant to end. She was happy and in love. What were the boys going to do without her and especially Seth. She loved him so much. 'I love you Seth, I'm so sorry' Beth whispered closing her eyes waiting for the pain.

After a shot rang through the room, Beth opened her eyes to see Barrett on the ground with blood seeping out of his head. She focus her hearing to hear fighting outside the room, she grabbed Barrett's gun and waited. 'Babygirl' Beth looked up to see Roman 'Time to go'

Beth ran out the building with Roman seeing all the members of Nexus all scattered on the ground. She squinted her eyes as the sunlight hit her. She saw Seth and ran over to him. 'It's ok gorgeous' Seth rub her back soothingly as she broke down. 'It's all over'

'I thought I was gonna not be able to say I love you' Beth panicked and kissed him passionately

Seth pulled her close as the kiss went on 'Guys, we need to go' Roman mumbled awkwardly.

'The police will be here soon' Dean mumbled

'Lets go then' Beth said grabbing Seth's hands as they got in the back of the black SUV.

When Roman hit the gas and they were safe distance away from the police. Seth grabbed Beth's hand. 'Hey gorgeous' this caused Beth to look at Seth 'I love you too'

Beth pushed her lips to Seth's 'It's the shield against the world'

'How about 'the shield against Suplex City'' Dean laughed

'So, back to the club' Roman asked

Beth felt her phone go off and looked at the text.

 _From: Unknown_

 _Hey darling, we need to talk. I have a proposition for you. Love Finn x_

'Look like I have plans tonight' Beth smiled 'Balor wants a word'

'Man, now we got to deal with the bullet club' Dean groaned

'No, he'll come alone don't you worry' Beth smirked

'I know that face,' Roman smirked 'You have a plan'

'Of course I do Roman' Beth laughed to herself 'It's the reason why I made it big in Suplex City'


End file.
